James P. Sullivan
|-|Monsters, Inc.= |-|Monsters University= Summary James P. Sullivan (Usually referred to as Sulley) is one of the main characters in the Monsters, Inc. franchise. Despite his clumsy performance as a scarer in school, Sulley later rose to success when working at Monsters, Inc, soon becoming one the best scarers on site and even was deemed worthy a capable manager of Monsters, Inc. by dozens of others after Mr. Waternoose got arrested. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: James P. Sullivan (Usually referred to as Sulley for a nickname) Origin: Monsters, Inc. (Disney) Gender: Male Age: 18 years old in Monsters University, Middle Aged by Monsters, Inc. Classification: Monster, Scarer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear Manipulation (Can easily intimidate human adults or even other monsters) Enhanced Senses (Can see well in the dark), Natural Weaponry, 4th Wall Awareness (Demonstrated here), Vibration Manipulation (Once gave off a roar so massive that it shook a total of two scaring simulators), Some degree of Martial Arts (Fought off Randall and should be comparable to him) & Weapon Proficiency, Resistance to Cold Temperatures/Snow (Was stranded in the the himalayas for numerous hours and returned to the monster world with no severe after effects), and Stealth Mastery (Infiltrated into the factory of Monsters, Inc without being caught, albeit only under a few minutes. As a professionally trained scarer, Sulley should have an extensive amount of experience involving stealth) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Is strong enough to rip off a giant mechanical door. Can rip pipes off the walls and bend them with ease. Can twist a giant machine off its hinges) Speed: '''Likely '''Superhuman (Outran numerous security guards and police officers, who are likely all at around peak human level. Kept up with a bus) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (While running he can back carry a total of 5 monsters without any difficulty. Easily held and threw a giant machine. Can push various pieces of furniture all at once) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Withstood a swipe from Mr. Waternoose and endured Randall's punches) Stamina: High. While working out, Sulley shows no signs of fatigue, and can run far distances without getting tired Range: Extended melee range, possibly higher with roar Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average. Altough he usually slacked around in school and his grade performance wasn't that great, Sulley makes it up by being a tactical scarer, learning the ways of stealth, and has adequate workout techniques. He is as well a decent combatant. Weaknesses: A bit arrogant Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile (Battle takes place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) Notable Losses: Shrek (Dreamworks) Shrek's Profile (Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Movie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 9